


70 Questions Phil Asked Dan [PODFIC]

by Fandom_Lover_For_Life126



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Lover_For_Life126/pseuds/Fandom_Lover_For_Life126
Summary: A series of questions that Phil has asked Dan in the past few years.





	70 Questions Phil Asked Dan [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dannihowell (iguessicantry)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessicantry/gifts).
  * Inspired by [70 Questions Phil Asked Dan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442042) by [dannihowell (iguessicantry)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessicantry/pseuds/dannihowell). 



Please enjoy and support the official release. :) 

Download Link below works best on a computer or on phone with an externally downloaded app.

[Link text](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mor2ahadlmr1i84/7inx7-8jxnx.mp3)


End file.
